


Blueberry Walnut Pie

by avienexjel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Thorin, M/M, Thorin in Romantic Denial, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel/pseuds/avienexjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili have taken to a routine of going to Bilbo's house and stealing the pies he always sets out on the windowsill every Friday.  And then Uncle Thorin finds out, and forces them to apologize.  On the other hand, though...besides the  theft problem, Thorin gets to meet Bilbo.  And they're in love with each other, Kili and Fili are sure of it.  They just don't know it yet.  So what better way to get their lonely--yes, lonely, just don't tell him that--uncle to admit his feelings for Bilbo than a trip out of this little town to Hawaii?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Walnut Pie

CHAPTER 1. 

It's a peaceful June afternoon and Bilbo Baggins has just laid a blueberry-walnut pie on the windowsill to cool.  It's a sunny day, and a cool breeze passes over the still-burning-hot crust, carrying the sweet scent of a freshly-baked dessert.  Of course, like all sneaky little imps who often wait in hope for a "free" snack, two boys in particular are waiting behind a bush, fingers already itching for the pie on the sill, mouths watering and eyes watchful.  One is twelve and the other seven, almost eight, both gifted with clever fingers and foolish, although quick, minds.  The older one, a blonde, is named Fili, and his dark-haired sibling is Kili, who's incredibly sharp eyes are what spotted Bilbo's pie from about a block away.  

"Now," Kili whispers, eyes bright and excited to be involved in mischief of this level.  Fili's the one with longer legs and he's still a little bit taller than Kili, so it was a mutual decision that he would be the one to steal the pie.  "Now, Fee!"

"Okay, okay," Fili mutters, dashing forward out of the bushes, and in one fluid motion, has the pie in his hands and is crashing back through the leaves, a little breathless.  "Where do you think we should go and eat this, Kee?"  Fili grins at his younger brother and lets Kili sniff at the pie.  "I think it's blueberry," Fili adds, and receives a nod of agreement.

Kili is fairly exploding with glee.  "The Hill; let's go eat at the Hill," he exclaims, and Fili can only laugh at his brother's enthusiasm.  Of course, as he's going into seventh grade in a couple of months, Fili's already stolen plenty of goodies before with his friends, but he loves the joy it brings Kili.  It reminds him of the first act of theft he committed--at the age of eight, he slipped three sticks of licorice in his pocket at the nearby candy shop.  He ended up returning two sticks anyway, because portly Mr. Felldorn was always nice to him--and still is--and he was too guilty to keep the candy.  

"Come on then, Kee," Fili says, ruffling his brother's hair.  Cheerfully, the two boys tromp across each lawn, not minding that they're on other people's property.  After all, it makes it feel more like a real adventure when they clamber over the fences and have to run with the pie bumping against their chests when an owner comes out or a dog starts barking to alert whoever's home.  

Finally, they reach the base of a lush hill--called the Hill with a capital h because no one else goes here except for them--and they make their way up, the pie mostly cool now and no longer making Fili's hands feel like they've been set on fire.  After about nine minutes or so, they get to the very top of the Hill, and Kili plops straight down onto the grass.  Flopping backwards so that he's lying down completely, Kili complains, "My legs are tired, Fee."

"Are you too tired to sit up and take your share of the pie, then?" Fili teases, holding the pie right under Kili's nose.  "Okay then, I guess I'm going to eat all of this by myself."

"Wait!" Kili cries, swatting at Fili.  Laughing, Fili lets Kili stick his finger into the crust.  When Kili withdraws the digit, it's covered in delicious-looking dark blue jelly dotted with what Fili guesses are blueberry bits.  Kili sticks it in his mouth and grins as he sucks.  "Try some, Fee!"

"Okay," Fili says, smiling in relaxation as he adjusts his position on the ground.  Rolling over onto his stomach, he scoops a portion of pie out with slightly dirty fingers and licks the crumbs off his palm.  Kili copies Fili and rolls onto his tummy as well, propping himself up by the elbows.  Fili takes another scoop.  "Do you taste walnut?" he asks Kili as he cleans his palm of blueberry with his tongue.  "I think this is a blueberry  _and_ walnut pie."

Kili shoves a chunk of pie into his mouth and deliberates, cocking his head.  "Yeah, I think so too," he says finally, then brightens up.  "I love walnuts!"

Fili grins at his brother.  "Here," he says, shoving the foil plate at Kili.  "I'm full."  It's a lie, but one that Kili accepts easily with a quick chirped "Thanks Fee!", and watching his little brother finish off the rest of the pie happily is more than enough to satiate his hunger.  

"Do oo know oo bay a pie?" Kili asks, cheeks bulging.  

"Kee, don't talk with your mouth full," Fili admonishes lightly, poking Kili's cheek.  "And...I have absolutely no clue what you just said."

Kili swallows, and it looks painful to Fili, but then the brunette starts to talk really fast: "I said, do you know who baked the pie?  It's really good, and we should thank him...or her..."

"But then he'll know that we stole the pie in the first place," Fili reminds his brother as he picks up the aluminum foil and crumples it into a ball in his hand.  

"Oh."  For a moment, Kili looks crestfallen.  "Oh yeah.  But...it's so good...maybe he's nice and he won't mind?"  Kili licks the rest of the jelly and crumbs from his lips and wipes his sticky hands on the grass.  

Fili laughs.  "I don't think so, Kee."  Seeing his brother pout, however, he feels a little guilty.  "How about I give you a piggyback ride  _all_ the way down the Hill?" Fili offers, relenting.  Immediately, Kili's face splits into a blinding grin and he hops onto Fili's back, making the blonde stumble a little but still manage to keep his balance.

"I  _knew_ you would say that!" Kili hollers, his tiny arms wrapping around Fili's neck.

Of course.  Fili should've known.  Kili's actually pretty smart for an almost-eight year old, and tricking people and bending them to his will is a talent he has had since he was born.  Fili's earliest memory of Kili using his charm and cuteness is from when his brother was five years old.  Their Uncle Balin had come over for a visit, and Kili really wanted to see a movie.  Fili thought it was babyish--he wanted to watch Men In Black, not  _Cars._ Kili had looked up at Balin and his lip started wobbling, and he scrubbed at his eyes.  Fili felt ashamed of himself, and let Kili have his way.  But then, as soon as Balin had inserted the disk into the tv, Kili had stopped "crying" and grinned wickedly at Fili.  And, as soon as Uncle Balin turned back around, Kili sniffled and rubbed his eyes again.  All in all, Kili was--and still is--a very,  _very_ devious little boy.  

Of course, now Kili uses his talent to get things for  _Fili,_ too, so Fili can't complain or dwell too much on the past.  

"Come on, Fee!"  Kili kicks his feet--gently, of course--against Fili's sides, and Fili growls playfully.  "You asked for it, Kee," he says mysteriously, and then starts sprinting down the hill and leaning back and forth, making Kili laugh in delight.  The fact that his little brother,  _his_ brave little brother, isn't scared at all, makes Fili grin.  

Fili jumps and pretends to fall.  "FEE!" Kili yells in his ear, and Fili guffaws.  "Is someone scared?" he teases.

Kili sticks out his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrow.  "No, of course not," he says defiantly, jutting his chin out.  Fili turns his head to look at him out of the corners of his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Fili asks, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle his eyebrows.  He starts to run down the hill again, and feels Kili's hold tighten around him.  The breeze, combined with the wind he's making by going so fast carries his laugh away.  

Fili continues down the hill, arms hooked around Kili's legs as his little brother throws his head back and spits a crumb out into the air.  It arcs and lands into the grass.

"Kili, did you just  _spit_ something?" Fili says, eyes widened comically.  He slows down and staggers, pretending like he's about to die from horror.  "I heard that unmistakable _spit_ noise, Kee."

"It was just a crumb!" Kili defends himself.  "And it landed in the grass!"

"Hmm," Fili says, making his best effort to sound wise, then suddenly sets Kili down onto the grass on his back and rolls his brother down the hill, which is fairly steep.  

"Fee!" Kili hollers, but there's a wide grin on his face all the same.  Fili laughs and rolls down after Kili, blue sky then grass then blue sky again flying by in his vision.

_-_ 

While Kili and Fili are fooling around on the Hill, Bilbo is approaching his windowsill, only to find a missing pie.  "Those sneaky little sprites," Mr. Baggins mutters to himself, but not necessarily angrily.  It reminds him of his cousin, Frodo--well, second cousin, once removed--who's a very adventurous boy, always hanging out with that foolhardy but loyal Samwise Gamgee, as well as Meriadoc, or Merry--who lives up to his name by being quite the merrymaker--and Pippin, the one who always laughs at Merry's jokes.  

Bilbo sighs and shakes his head.  No pie for him or Frodo tonight, then...as a matter of fact, where  _IS_ that rash youngster?  He's supposed to be home by five...and it's six thirty!  "How time flies," Bilbo says, shaking his head.  He's about to call Frodo when he sees the boy's phone on the table, untouched and sitting in the exact place that it was this morning.  

_Curse this._

 

 


End file.
